


Han and Leia

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Star Wars References, Tangled (2010) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter is dared to dress as Princess Leia and meets his Han Solo.-Day 23: Costume parties
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Han and Leia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavender_tea_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_tea_writes/gifts).



Peter loved Star Wars. He always dressed up as Star Wars characters for Halloween. This year though, MJ dared Peter to dress up as Leia which he didn’t mind. Who wouldn’t want to dress up as the legendary princess/general? Peter had to take time perfecting his outfit based on the original Star Wars movie. He walked in and even Flash didn’t realize it was Peter at first. MJ nodded, accepting the outfit as Ned, who happened to dress as Lando, seemed surprised that Peter went through with the dare.

“I can’t believe you actually are dressed like Princess Leia,” Ned said. 

“MJ said I had to so I did,” Peter said. He went to grab a drink away from his friends. He was stopped by a few people congratulating him on his costume. Flash flirted with him for a hot minute before Peter spoke up and Flash started going the opposite way. Peter grabbed his drink and went to go find his friends when someone came over to him. He recognized the boy quickly as Harley Keener. He was in his grade and had never spoken a word to Peter. Peter knew Harley worked at SI but he had only seen him in passing. 

“I’m Harley, I figured I would introduce myself to the only Leia in the room,” he said. Harley was dressed as Han Solo. It was the perfect match for Peter’s costume as it was definitely based around A New Hope instead of one of the later movies. 

“Feeling confident,” Peter asked smugly. He had never been smudged. 

“I mean I’m not the one dressing as Princess Leia and having every boy flirt with me,” Harley said.

“Good thing I swing both ways,” Peter said shrugging his shoulders. “My name is Peter.”

“Peter,” Harley said as if he was testing the name. “Have we met before?” Peter shook his head as Ned found them. 

“You were gone for a long time,” Ned said. 

“I was just talking to Harley,” Peter said. Ned nodded as he introduced himself to Harley. The two were talking as someone asked for their picture. Peter got between the two as Harley kissed his cheek as the girl took the picture. Peter felt his cheeks turn hot as he moved away when he had the chance. 

“For effects,” Harley joked as Peter went to say something about the kiss. Peter nodded. Of course. Han and Leia were an item. It was only expected that they act like one. 

“Though I would like your number sometime if you wouldn’t mind sharing. Maybe we could go on a date or just hang out as friends if I’m misreading this.” Peter nodded giving Harley his number. Harley smiled. Once they exchanged numbers, Harley stayed with them as Ned and Harley talked about the new Star Wars movie as Peter brought up points occasionally. He stayed by Harley’s side as they talked. Peter smiled when Harley subconsciously put his hand in his own. He knew that Harley must not have noticed but Peter treasured holding his warm hand. Harley turned to him after a bit before looking at Peter’s hand in his. 

“Hey, Ned can I talk to just Peter for a second?” Harley asked. Ned nodded before he gave Peter a look that said he better take good care of this one. Ned approved of Harley which was nice. He didn’t need to have his friend’s approval to date someone but he preferred to have it. 

“Would you like to go out on Friday night?” Harley asked. 

“I would love to,” Peter said before another idea came to him. “Can I kiss you?” Harley nodded as he leaned down and kissed Peter. It was awkward at first but it was Peter’s first kiss. Harley moved away before recapturing Peter’s lips. The second kiss was much better and felt nice and less awkward. Harley moved away and Peter stared at him smiling.

“That was amazing for a first kiss,” Peter said.

“It was mine too,” Harley said and Peter’s heart skipped a beat when he said that. Harley looked like the type who would have dated multiple people beforehand.

“Well I’m glad that we could be each other’s first kisses,” Peter said. Harley seemed to agree as Ned came over and told them to stop flirting so much. Harley laughed as Peter blushed. 

~

The following Halloween costume party Peter smiled as he dressed up as Flynn Rider for this Halloween. This year Harley and Peter were doing a couple’s costume on purpose and Peter was excited to be dressing as Flynn. Harley had said he wanted to see if he could pull off Rapunzel since Peter was a fantastic Leia the year before. 

“I think you will be a lovely Rapunzel,” Peter said. Harley had smiled when Peter told him. Peter meets Harley at the party where the two walked around. Peter couldn’t believe that they had been dating for over a year now. He was happy to have luckily got with Harley Keener and he knew how lucky he was when Harley had been there with him for the past year. He even told Harley about Spider-Man figuring it was better to tell his boyfriend. In exchange, he found out about how Harley knew Tony Stark and how he was working with Pepper Potts as her personal intern. Apparently Tony wanted to hand over his company to Harley. Peter was happy for Harley though his boyfriend was nervous about taking on such a company. Harley always told Peter he was the best thing in his life though Peter didn’t believe him. 

“You look lovely today,” Harley told Peter. Peter grinned.

“Well you look like the prettiest princess here,” Peter said. Harley blushed as Peter kissed his red cheek. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Harley asked.

“You decided to dress up as Han Solo for Halloween last year,” Peter said. Harley smiled. 

“While someone has to be the Han to your Leia,” Harley said. Peter laughed as the two of them met up with Ned and MJ. Peter was glad to be in a great relationship and thanked his lucky stars that he said yes to that dare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner and Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
